


Summer Daze

by ruthvsreality



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Fingering, Multi, Threesome, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthvsreality/pseuds/ruthvsreality
Summary: For the kinkmeme prompt, "Favs/Emily/Anyone, Exhibitionism/Voyeurism - Buying the house with the pool is turning out to be a great investment."





	Summer Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Written in March 2018. Secret = safe and all that.

It's unbearably hot. Hot enough that on the drive over Tommy almost crashed his car because he was staring at the mirage of water flowing over the street. Hot enough that when Jon and Emily suggested that Tommy come over and hang out in their pool, Tommy didn't even get hung up on the fact that the last three times Jon and Emily both invited him over, the night had ended with Tommy's face covered in both Emily and Jon's come. Not that Tommy minds, of course. No, he most certainly does not mind. But they should probably talk about this... whatever this is, at some point.

Not today, though. Because it's too hot to think.

Tommy's already in the pool, resting his elbows on the warm stone bordering it. Emily's set her towel right next to the edge, so she can lazily dip her toes in if she feels like it. Tommy's got a pretty good view of her pretty manicured toes, her smooth, tanned skin. The bikini she's wearing is so flimsy that it would probably get them kicked out of the country club Tommy's family used to attend when he was little. He can't see her eyes through the sunglasses she's wearing, but he can tell she's staring at him, staring at her. How can he not?

Tommy idly reaches just under the edge of the water and rubs Emily's ankle. Emily hums and wiggles her toes a little, splashing Tommy slightly.

When did Tommy start initiating these things? When did it become normal for Tommy to want to taste the sunscreen-covered skin of Jon's wife? And not feel weird about it at all?

Jon comes out, the screen door slamming shut as he steps down in his swim trunks. He's holding two little bottles; one Tommy recognizes as bug spray. The other, Tommy realizes with a low feeling of arousal gathering between his legs, is a bottle of lube.

Jon must catch Tommy looking at it because he sets the bottle down in the grass. "We don't have to, uh, do anything."

Tommy nods, and opens his mouth to say, yeah, of course, no pressure, but I'm already halfway hard right now, and if you wanted to fuck me until the neighbors can hear me over the sound of their lawnmower I wouldn't mind, but Emily interrupts.

"But it's okay to be hopeful, right, Tommy?" She says. She's lying back on her towel, her legs spread, slightly. Tommy has a clear open view between her legs. It feels obscene.

Jon sits down behind Emily and picks up the bottle of bug spray.

"Here, sit up, let me get bug spray on your back." John murmurs. His voice sounds nice, even with the cicadas in the background. Emily sits up, letting her legs dangle further in the water.

"There's no point, really," Emily says, even as Jon shakes the bottle and sprays some on her back and shoulders, "I'm all bit up already."

"Aw, that just means you're sweet." Tommy says. He remembers his mom saying that to him when he was little. "The bugs like you."

"They're not the only ones." Jon says, grinning at Tommy over Emily's shoulders. Tommy feels his face flush. Who knew getting teased about being attracted to another man's wife _by that man_ would be so damn hot? "Besides," Jon continues, "I don't see any bug bites."

"Please," Emily scoffs, "I'm practically covered in them."

"Really?" Jon says; his tone is playful. Tommy gets the feeling he's up to something. "Are there any bug bites... here?" His hands move down to rest on her hips. Emily giggles and Tommy can't help it - he reaches up with one hand and pushes her knees apart, slightly, so he can get a better view between her legs. He knows he's being a pervert. It doesn't matter. "Here?" Jon continues, his hands moving up slowly. He gets to her sides where she's ticklish and she squirms, giggling and leaning back into Jon's chest. Jon smiles and presses a kiss to her shoulder.

"C'mon, now, Em," Tommy says, "Jon's doing you a favor, here. If you don't sit still I'll have to pull you into the water." He doesn't know when he found the confidence to talk to Emily like this. It must be the heat.

Emily shrieks in laughter as Jon finds a particularly ticklish spot on her sides. "You wouldn't," she gasps, "I just got my hair done yesterday."

"Emily, I really don't see - hmm, are there any bug bites - here? Or... here? Or how about... here?" Jon pushes up Emily's flimsy bikini top and cups her breasts with his big hands, her pretty pink nipples now exposed, tightening up between Jon's fingers as he squeezes her. She makes a breathy noise and it feels like a cool glass of water.

"Those don't look like bug bites to me." Tommy says, his voice wobbling a little. Emily sighs and grins, leaning back so she's completely bracketed by Jon's legs.

"I should think so." She says, and Jon smiles, pressing kisses into her neck. Tommy can't move. He feels like if he moves, this might all go away, like the illusion of water on the street.

"Do - do you want me to - uh." He tries to speak but his tongue feels thick in his mouth. Jon grins at him and rolls Emily's nipples between his fingers until she's whimpering.

"Y'know, Em, I think Tommy here likes to watch," Jon says, reaching down and undoing the strings holding Emily's bikini together, "but I think he'd really love to have an interactive experience."

"I agree." Emily says, and she sounds - fuck, Tommy thinks if she keeps talking like that his skin will get so warm steam will start coming off of it.

"How about..." Jon stops rubbing at Emily's nipples long enough to reach over and toss the bottle of lube in Tommy's direction. Tommy catches it and just stares at him. "You get your fingers inside my wife here and fuck her until she comes. Sounds like a good idea, right?"

Emily sighs "Yeah," even though she's not the one Jon's really asking. He's asking Tommy, who feels like he's on fire, and it's so hot, and the pool is doing nothing to stop him from feeling like he's going to melt.

"H-here?" He whispers. He doesn't know why this is surprising him all of a sudden. After all, Emily's' basically naked by this point, with the exception of her sunglasses and her tiny, tiny bikini top, pushed up and out of the way so Jon can get better access. Tommy's gaze moves downwards and Emily's legs are spread wide open, shameless, almost inviting Tommy to look at how obviously wet she is. He feels dizzy, like his higher brain functions are turning off and leaving him with the singular urge to feel Emily clench around his fingers while Jon watches. "But - we could get caught."

It's true. There's only the world's tiniest fence separating the backyard from the path leading from the street. Anyone could glance over and see them.

The thought doesn't seem to bother either of them. "Hasn't stopped us before." Emily says, her voice breaking when Jon reaches down and slides a finger between her legs, just long enough to get it wet, and then brings it up for Emily to suck on.

Somewhere in the back of Tommy's mind is a pang of jealousy, that someone else could see what he's seeing. But it's quickly overwhelmed by the dull throb in his dick. Have they done this before? How many times? How many times has Tommy stopped by Jon's house while Emily and Jon have been lounging outside, looking happy and beautiful and oh so satisfied? Has Jon fucked her out here, with his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't get too loud? Or has he turned on the radio so she can be as loud as she wants and no one would hear?

It's too hot to think for more than a second about any of those questions so Tommy just reaches up and covers a couple of his fingers in lube. When he slides inside her, she's slick and tight, and Tommy feels the words bubbling out of him without any warning. "You're almost as wet as I am, Emily." He murmurs, and Jon's loud, braying laugh just manages to cover up the long whine that Emily gives when Tommy finds her g-spot.

It's easy to fuck her from this angle, only having to push himself up slightly so he doesn't slip under the water. Her cunt is all swollen and pink, and Tommy can't stop staring at her, at the curve of her body and the way her own wetness starts to drip down onto the towel. Her skin's all damp with perspiration, the sun beating down on her. Tommy's inexplicably reminded of those stories in Greek mythology, where a god or goddess comes down and seduces a mortal, only to snap their fingers and make the person burst into flames immediately afterwards.

The way Jon's looking at him makes Tommy reconsider how bad of a way to go that would be.

"C'mon, Em." Tommy feels desperate, restless, like when he was a teenager and he got so many bug bites over the summer that he couldn't fall asleep. "I got you, Jon's got you, just lie back and let us take care of you." Jon reaches down and starts to play with Emily's clit, swollen and red, and she actually starts to cry out. Tommy can't reach over to cover her mouth, hold himself up, and fuck her faster like he wants to, so he settles for talking to her. "You gotta be quiet, though, baby, okay? Jon and I want to make you come, but you have to be quiet, because you don't want to get caught, right? Unless you do," Tommy considers, "unless this is what you've wanted all along - and you have, haven't you? That's why Jon knew to bring out lube, that's why you wore that flimsy little outfit, and -" she's shaking, now; Jon's fingers keep brushing over Tommy's as he rubs her clit, "and that's why you invited me. You wanted this as soon as you had Jon invite me over," He curls his fingers up and rubs at her fast and hard until she gets louder, wetness dripping down Tommy's hand and onto his wrist. "Because you wanted to get fucked and you wanted me to see. That it, Emily? You wanted Jon to open you up and get you hot and bothered so I could watch you come?"

Emily comes with a shout, bucking her hips up towards Tommy's fingers and forcing Jon to hold his arm around her hips so she doesn't get away. It's a good thing the neighbors have the radio on, Tommy thinks, because that was... not quiet.

Not that he can really tell, of course. His ears are ringing so loud that all he can hear is the sigh from both Jon and Emily as he takes his fingers out.

Jon squeezes Emily's side and looks at Tommy, really looks at him, and it's so intimate that Tommy feels like they were just all over each other, instead of barely touching while Jon's wife (Jon's _wife_, Jesus, is he falling in love? What the fuck is he _doing?_) got fucked between them. Jon looks at him, Emily's hair brushing in front of his face, and it's so intimate that Tommy suddenly feels a tightness in his chest that almost scares him.

"We should talk about this." He says distantly. Jon gives him a little nod and winks at him. He's smiling.

Emily doesn't reply, just idly splashes at Tommy with her foot. "Don't wanna talk about it." she whines. Her sunglasses are lopsided on her face. "Want a glass of ice water," she pokes Jon with her elbow, "and for you to fuck me. While Tommy watches."

The way she says Tommy's name reminds him of summer vacation, of staying up late, of lazy days with nothing to do.

Jon laughs and kisses her on the cheek, untangling himself so she doesn't get sweaty and uncomfortable. He's very visibly hard in his swim trunks. "I'll get right on that, just give me a moment." He looks at Tommy, who's still trying to catch his breath. "Your fingers are looking a bit pruny there, Vietor." Jon jokes. Tommy looks at his hand, his fingertips wrinkled and covered in lube and come.

"Well, I've been in the pool for a while." He replies, and Emily giggles, lying back like a starfish in the sunshine. Jon laughs too, and Tommy dips his head under the water, closing his eyes. They'll talk about this soon, but not right now. Right now, he can hear Emily's muffled voice mentioning a bedroom, and air conditioning. That sounds nice.

They'll talk about this later. Right now, it's too hot to think.

Two days later, Tommy and Jon, both shifting uncomfortably in their respective seats, resolve to stock the Crooked Media offices with plenty of calamine lotion.


End file.
